


On Things to Come

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve gets Tony to talk to the fortune teller.





	On Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Challenge 2019 Prompt: aura

“Come on. Talk to the fortune teller,” Steve said to Tony as they walked around the Halloween Carnival being held in the ballroom of Avengers Tower. 

The children of Stark employees as well as some of the kids in the neighborhood had been invited, along with their parents. There were games for the children and a small haunted house designed to make them giggle more than scream. There were games of chance for the adults as well one very strange booth: the fortune teller. 

She called herself Madame Masque and she wore a golden mask over her face. 

“You know she’s full of crap, right?” Tony asked him. 

“Of course but it might be fun.” 

“Oh, all right.” 

They both sat down at her table. 

“You both had dark auras around you. You love danger. One of you flirts with darkness as well, I can see by the darker edges of your aura.” She looked at Tony. 

“And you are in love – unrequited love,” she said to Steve. 

“Both of you should be very careful. You can never tell when the darkness will envelope you,” she warned them both. “That is all I see.” 

As they walked away, Steve asked Tony, “Where did you find her?” 

“Me? I thought you found her.” 

Neither of them saw her ominous smile as they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
